


Criminal Love

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is stuck on a solo mission with charlie and zari, F/F, Zarlie - Freeform, al capone?, based off of weird dream i had where charlie admitted she loved zari, stop putting zari with MEN challenge, zari is sick of nates bullshit, zarlie my lost love... my first love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: An enemy from long ago resurfaces in Chicago 2020, making it difficult for the Legends to 'stealthily' defeat their foe. Sara makes the brave and possibly worse decision to send Ava with a small team, consisting of her girlfriend, Charlie and Zari. When things go array, as they usually do, Charlie and Zari separate from Ava and have no way to communicate with the Legends.
Relationships: Zari Tomaz & Charlie
Kudos: 5





	Criminal Love

A normal day on the Waverider would be considered chaos to any one else. There were far too many people living on the ship, especially considering there were two couples aboard the ship. Unfortunately for everyone else, the walls were very thin. 

The thin walls weren’t the worst part about living on the time ship, that would be the singular bathroom. One bathroom, eight people. Each morning was a stressful disaster, but truthfully none of the Legends would have it any other way. Time alone was a myth as there was always someone invading someone's personal space. 

Missions had slowed down as the expanded team were able to smoothly capture and place each historical figure in their proper timeline. As smoothly as a Legends mission can go, that is.

Charlie turned the parlor into her room as the waverider was running considerably low on space. Often enough, Charlie would share a couple dozen beers with Mick until the one of them passed out first. If they weren’t drinking, Charlie was bugging Zari. She made it ridiculously easy to tease her, what with Nate constantly trying to get into her pants. 

They were settling in for another night of drinking when Gideon’s voice echoed throughout the ship, “Attention Legends, it appears we have another historical fugitive on the loose.”

Groaning, Charlie trudged to their feet to join the rest of the Legends in the main room. They had a fresh beer in hand, expecting to be put on the sidelines. Sara definitely had her favorites, albeit more reliable Legends like Ava or Ray. Charlie was typically on the B-team with Mick and Zari.  
Everyone, except for Mick and Nora, were gathered around Gideon’s mainframe waiting to be told their mission. They rarely attended meetings unless specifically asked too. 

“All eyes are on you, Gideon.” Sara leaned against the computer, eager to get right into the gritty action. Ava was standing behind her, hand resting comfortably around her lower waist. She smiled softly at her girlfriend's excitement. 

Ray grinned eagerly as he looked up to Gideon’s blue hologram lit up the dimly lit room. Nate stood next to his best friend, hands on his hips. His eyes gleamed with the same enthusiasm as Sara as if he wanted a reason to use his powers. 

“A familiar face seems to have found himself in Chicago 2020 and is stirring up a lot of trouble,” Gideon announced ominously. 

Sara and Ray exchange a worried glance, the lighthearted mood turned sour. Most of their enemies were better off forgotten in the past where they only resurfaced in reminiscent of their old teammates. Charlie could feel the tone shift from fun curiosity to unease.

“Al Capone is rebuilding his empire with modern technology, if he isn’t stopped then his influence will spread throughout the entirety of the United States. World War III will wreck the Nation by 2025,” Gideon explained intelligently. 

“Well fuck,” Sara growled. She examined the Legends, racking her brain for a plan. “Al Capone could remember us! Or at least most of us.”

“Did no one memory wipe him?” Ava wasn’t surprised if the destructive team forgot to wipe a civilian’s memory, especially one as powerful as Al Capone. It wouldn’t be the first nor last time this would happen. 

“Ray?” Sara asked hopefully. The dark look in his eyes gave her the answer she expected. “Right, because that would be too easy.” 

“Shit, well…” She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. Sara sighed heavily, eyes traveling from Zari to Ava and landed on Charlie. “This will be an interesting mission.”

Ava must have followed her gaze as she widened her eyes in surprise. “Just three people? Is that a smart idea?”

“I don’t have a choice. He could remember me or Ray. It’s risky enough sending Charlie because he may remember Amaya, but they can shapeshift,” Sara pulled Ava close to her. She stared intently at her girlfriend, almost begging like a starving puppy. “If you’re that desperate for a full team, take John.” 

Ava stiffened, her distaste of John Constantine was known to every Legend. They quarreled a lot, like bickering children. Charlie knew John and Sara slept together before they joined the team. They thought Ava was a secure enough person to get over it by now, but clearly there was some sensitivity. 

“Uh- in case you haven’t forgotten. Someone,” Charlie glared at John who was hiding in the far corner of the ship, “stole my powers. I can only shapeshift for a limited time.”

The warlock shrunk back, clearly not desiring to go on this particular mission. “You know, Sara, I have been planning on restocking my exotic storage. For potions and what not.” He ignored Charlie, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Good! I can’t handle keeping you in line and Charlie,” Ava huffed. Sara took her hands so Ava’s attention shifted from John to her. 

“John’s out, which is definitely for the better. I can’t send you and Zari on a two person mission,” Sara said stubbornly. “It’s reckless and irresponsible.” She wasn’t going to be swayed from her decision.

“As dangerous as sending a partial shapeshifter who hardly pulls their weight as it is?” Ava scoffed. She quickly offered a defensive, “No offense.”

“None taken,” Charlie shrugged. They enjoyed living on the Waverider, no rent and free booze was enough to keep Charlie around. If they had to pay for their stay by going on the occasional mission then so be it. That didn’t mean Charlie had to eat family dinner or whatever bonding time that made them so close. 

“You’ll do fine. Charlie is… Well, Charlie. But Zari will keep them in line,” Sara glared at her. Zari was only partially paying attention, too focused on the donut she was eating. “A smaller team means smaller waves of destruction.”

“W- Wait what?” She coughed on the donut, sprinkles flying out of her mouth. “Why do I have to babysit? Why can’t Ava?”

“Because I’ll be trying to keep us from dying!” Ava snapped, shaking her head. She kissed Sara on her forehead, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I’ll thank you properly when you get back,” Sara smirked. She wrapped her arms around Ava, pulling her down so she could properly kiss her on her lips. 

“Get a room!” John called over his shoulder, disappearing down the hallway without a moment of hesitation. He clearly wanted nothing to do with this mission, or the Legends for that matter.

Charlie took an exaggerated sip of the beer purposely, enjoying the sour stare Ava shot her. This mission certainly was going to be… Interesting. They were usually stuck with Zari and Mick, but Ava? Ava had a stick up her ass from her days of working for the Time Bureau and something to prove to Sara.

They tossed the empty bottle in the trash, ready to take on Chicago 2020. Charlie caught Zari’s disgruntled stare, winking mischievously at the totem bearer. She rolled her eyes, turning her back to talk to Ava and Sara.

“Good luck!” Ray chirped cheerfully, “If things go wrong, don’t be afraid to call us!” He too left, leaving Sara to discuss plans with the team that was going to take down Al Capone.

“Boss, what’s the plan?” Charlie wedged themself between Zari and Ava. 

“We assess the situation when we get on the ground and find Al’s hideout. Sara runs the coms from here. We’ll snag one of his men for Charlie to transform into. Once they let us in, then we’ll get to Al and drop him back to where he belongs,” Ava explained effortlessly.

Charlie rested their arm on Zari’s shoulder, ignoring the prick of something in their chest. “Have you forgotten that we’re Legends? Plans don’t exactly mesh with our chaos.”

Zari scowled and moved away from Charlie. “They have a point though, since when was the last time a mission ever went according to plan?”

“Come on guys! Have a little faith, after all Ava was trained off of our mistakes,” Sara tried sounding supportive. 

“And mistakes were definitely made,” Ava muttered under her breath. 

Sara elbowed her affectionately, “It’s not the Legends way unless things go wrong. Keep that in mind, my love.”

“I’ve been with you all long enough to expect things to go array from the start, but can we try doing things my way?” Ava wasn’t really asking, more telling Zari and Charlie. She had a plan and they were going to attempt to stick to it.

“You’re the one shagging the Captain, so we really don’t have a say,” Charlie boldly proclaimed.

Neither Ava or Sara protested. It was true, while Sara was captain their relationship certainly helped Ava take position as co-captain. Ava did have a natural way of bossing people around and wasn’t as much fun as Sara was. 

Zari simply shook her head, already appearing defeated. “We’re going to die.” She complained, gently tapping a finger to her totem, “I will not hesitate to use this on you.”

“Eager to get a little rough, aren’t you?” Charlie teased. They raised a brow, a slight smirk on their face was enough to rile Zari up. She raised her hands as if she was about to blast them across the ship.

“Zari! Save it for Al Capone!” Ava stepped between the two Legends. An exhausted grin fell on her face as she stared hopelessly at Sara. 

“Come on Z, since when has Charlie let the team down?” Sara asked with a nervous grin. She was beginning to understand her girlfriends’ concern about this particular team make up. 

Without a second of hesitation Ava and Zari spoke in unison, “Constantly. ”

Charlie feigned hurt by putting their hand to their chest and staggering a step back. 

“What? Me?”

“I’m going to kill them,” Zari growled under her breath. She clenched her fists to prevent herself from activating her totem. 

“It won’t be that bad, Z! Stay positive and focused, Charlie always comes through by the end,” Nate's attempt at calming Zari only made her more frustrated.

“That’s easy for you to say! You never have to be stuck on the B team, covering up your mistakes while making sure Charlie doesn’t get us killed!” She snapped harshly. Nate took that as his cue to leave. 

Zari’s words were harmless, like a leaf in the wind. Charlie reveled in annoying Zari, it was way too easy to get underneath her skin. Part of the reason Charlie stayed with the Legends was because it was ridiculously fun pushing Zari’s buttons. That’s what they told themselves, at least. 

“Save it for after the mission then,” Sara sighed like a tired mother wrangling her mass of children. “I will personally drop the two of you in a field where you two can go at it without breaking the ship,” she said dismissively. “Again.”

“Oh I’d love to,” Charlie lifted their chin, daring Zari to make the first move. 

Ava and Sara exchanged a knowing look when Zari promptly stuck out her tongue like a toddler. Another prick, this time sharper, stabbed at Charlie’s chest. 

“You’d better go now, at this rate they’ll kill each other before you’ve even reached Chicago,” Sara murmured. She raised her arms, beckoning Ava in for one final embrace before they embarked. Ava gladly accepted, cupping her girlfriend's face and kissed her as if this was the last time they’d ever see each other. 

“Alright you three, off to the fabricator,” Sara batted Ava away playfully. “Chicago awaits!”


End file.
